


i'm always tired, but never of you

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 5





	i'm always tired, but never of you

– Привет, хён.

Чонин смотрит на Чана снизу вверх, ухмыляется насколько может разбитыми губами. У него кровь разводами на лице – в отражениях видел – на скуле синяк набирается, если уже не, костяшки содраны и рёбра гудят так, что дышать сложно.

Чан смотрит в ответ устало, с лёгким вопросительным тебе серьёзно ещё не надоело во взгляде. Чонин щурится. Если Чан сейчас отвернётся и закроет дверь, Чонин может хоть до второго пришествия здесь сидеть – внутрь он больше не попадёт. 

«Нам пора завязывать» – сказал ему Чан. Пригрозил, что никогда больше не откроет, даже к двери не подойдёт, если Чонин не возьмётся за ум и не перестанет ввязываться в драки. Убедительно так пригрозил, как и положено хёну, Чонин проникся. 

Не настолько, правда, чтобы прислушаться, и не прийти в следующий раз к нему под дверь. 

Чан пускает. Отходит с прохода, только руки на груди скрещивает и всем своим видом говорит, что это в последний раз (настолько же убедительно, насколько грозился). Так что Чонин старается не сиять особо в ответ на:

– Заходи.

Чан не помогает подняться, не идёт за Чонином в ванную. Не то чтобы он был нужен – где что лежит Чонин и так знает – но можно было проявить участие (Чонин привык на самом деле, это даже не цепляет).

Чан с каждым разом всё сильнее пытается показать, что ему плевать на Чонина, на то что с ним происходит, на драки постоянные и не успевающие сходить синяки. Всё меньше смотрит, всё чаще избегает прикосновений, всё больше придумывает отговорок. 

Чонин ему не верит. Будь Чану на самом деле всё равно, будь ему настолько безразлично, насколько он пытается показать, он бы не открывал.

Чонин находит его на кухне.

Подходит со спины, опускает руки на плечи, трётся лбом о затылок. Чан напрягается от прикосновений, дёргается от поцелуя в макушку. Чонин ведёт руками вниз по лопаткам, по рёбрам, приобнимает за талию, спускается к паху. Чан тормозит его, когда Чонин касается пальцами кожи над кромкой джинс, вцепляется в руку.

– Прекрати.

Он старается звучать жестко, но Чонин всё ещё не верит – у Чана дыхание сбоит и тело реагирует на прикосновения.

Чонин преодолевает нулевое сопротивление, лезет сразу в трусы. У Чана практически стоит, головка сочится смазкой.

– Чонин! – Чан сжимает его руку сильнее, но не тянет ни вверх ни вниз

Он поворачивает к Чонину лицом явно сказать что-то нелицеприятное, но не успевает – Чонин впивается поцелуем, едва тот открывает рот (губы тут же сообщают, что Чонин мразь). 

Чан лупит Чонина по и так многострадальным рёбрам, тянет за волосы на затылке назад, мычит возмущенно. 

Чонин в ответ напирает сильнее, давит Чану на затылок, не давая отстраниться. Высвобождает его член из трусов (спасибо безразмерным джинсам, которые на бёдрах держатся на честном слове), проводит пальцами по всей длине, накрывает ладонью головку. 

Чан вздрагивает крупно, стонет Чонину в рот. Вместо очередного удара цепляется за его футболку, прогибается в спине, ноги разводит шире. Чан отстраняется, приваливается к груди Чонина. 

У Чонина внутри ликует, потому что Чан всё ещё держится за его руку, но как-то… беспомощно больше, именно что в поисках опоры. А потом Чонин не сдерживает стон, когда Чан сжимает его член через джинсы.

Чонин ему не верит. Ни в безразличие, ни в «больше не открою», ни во что, что Чан тут пытается донести сам до себя.

Потому что человек, которому пора завязывать, не смотрит _так_.


End file.
